Its over for you now (One-Shot)
by Firecat21870
Summary: Mike Schmidt always knew he would die at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. but this was not how he imagined it would happen.


It's over for you now (one shot)

 _ **Warning! This story is darker than most of my other works and contains violence and death!**_

Mike always knew he would die. But not in the way he imagined.

"Bonnie! Go away! Nobody likes you, you stupid robot!" mike yelled. Bonnie grinned and tapped on the window. He fogged up the glass and wrote a very rude message on it. The fog faded before mike could read it. "What was that you stupid robot?" Mike yelled, Bonnie smirked and wrote on the glass in fog again. _Cam 2b w-what?!_ Mike thought as he switched to the camera to see a golden head replacing the Freddy Fazbear poster. Mike was then aware that Bonnie had left and opened the door, but froze as he heard a girl giggle.

Lowering the camera, he saw a golden Freddy suit. Mike used a very colorful array of swears and curses and then poked the bear's nose. He then heard footfalls and felt a huge hand clamp on his shoulder.

"A-a-ar-are y-you r-r-ready f-f-f-for a f-f-fun time w-w-with F-f-Freddy f-f-Fazbear?!" a glitched voice was heard, directly above Mike. Mike turned to see Freddy above him, a grin no his face. Bonnie leaned into the doorway and said softly "Freddy, try not to overdo it. Just take him to parts and services and we can stuff him." The rabbit said. Freddy's smile got even wider as he shoved Bonnie out of the room and said softly.

"This night will be the most fun you will ever have, night guard."

Mike realized something. It was only 1am

Mike felt dread settle in his heart as Freddy grabbed him by the arm and twisted it to an unnatural angle. Mike screamed in pain as he felt that his arm was broken. Freddy smiled and broke his other arm. Then he threw mike across the room into his swivel seat. Mike kept screaming and Freddy frowned. "Don't forget rule number 3. No screaming. Now you face the consequences." Freddy smiled and grabbed mike by the back of the head and slammed his face against the metal doors. There was a _crack!_ As Mike's nose and law broke. Mike felt the taste of blood and his tongue was heavy and swollen. Freddy slammed his face against a wall and mike felt some of his teeth fall out of his mouth. Mike heard bonnie chica and foxy yelling at Freddy to stop.

Freddy smiled and grabbed Mike by the hair and forcefully dragged him to parts and services. He smiled one last time and whispered

" _This_ is for the children _**you**_ killed in cold blood, don't worry, you'll only die... It might even be painless. I never knew because I was murdered, by _you_."

Mike tried to cry out and struggle as Freddy picked him up toward the golden suit.

"Goodbye night guard!" he spat and ripped the suit's head off. Mike screamed as his feet flew unwillingly into the suit. Blood dripped down his broken legs as Freddy shoved his torso in as well, Mike started to cry, and blood mixed in with his tears a faint banging was audible through mike's sobs. _No_. mike thought. _If I am going to die, I won't give up!_ He thought and did the stupidest thing ever, he punched Freddy in the gut.

Freddy stumbled backward and grabbed the suit's head. "I tried to be nice… to make it as painless as possible… but now you don't deserve a painless death! _**You deserve to burn in hell!**_ " Freddy hissed and slowly put the head on and twisted it slowly. Mike felt his vision swim and flicker as he knew he was dying. __

Mike then felt something close to peace wash over him. He began to sing,

"Are you, are you… coming to the tree…where a dead man called out… for his love to flee… strange things happened here… no stranger would it be… if we…met…at midnight…in the…hanging tree…" he sung softly. Freddy kicked his face and yelled "STOP SINGING! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO DIE!" but mike was not done. He managed to move upward to a standing position and kept singing

"Strange thing happened here, no stranger would it be… if we met, at midnight. In the hanging tree."

Suddenly, more voices joined in, mike realized they were the other dead night guards. Mike smiled and looked to Freddy. "Im not who you think I am. I am not William Afton. I am not Vincent, nor am I Scott… I am Michael!" he said. Freddy looked in horror as the old endoskeleton began to move. "You have always had the wrong person… I am his son. But you will never have your justice!" Mike said loudly. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a locket. He opened it and pulled out a picture of William, a woman with dark hair and a clown like animatronic. "He's already dead. My sister made sure of that… now, it's over for you…" he said. Freddy looked in shock as the Endoskeleton stepped to Mike and hugged him. "Thank you… Scott… im so sorry…" he whispered. Scott smiled and said softly "im just glad they finally learned the truth… you are the last victim of them, Michael. Now we can be free…" Mike nodded and stepped towards Freddy and both dead men said "It's over for you now Fazbear… He's dead. And now you are too!"

Freddy looked in horror as they pulled axes out and raised them "It's over for you…" and swung the axes downward. Freddy screamed as he was torn apart. "You must pay for what you did… ten years. You have been killing off night guards… now you will share their pain…" they said and ended Freddy. Oil stained the two animatronics as they kicked the unmoving bear out of their way. They had finally done it. They had finished their revenge…


End file.
